


Vampire!Kylo Headcanons

by Magichemistry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Force-Sensitive Reader, Mentions of Blood, a little nsfw, headcanons, obviously, vampire!Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:50:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: Request: Maybe some Vampire! Kylo HC? I can imagine him capturing you, a resistance officer and takes you as his living bloodbag and then when he is about to take a bite into you he realizes your Force Sensitive?





	Vampire!Kylo Headcanons

•    Vampire Kylo has endless supplies of blood at hand. He doesn’t need to hunt or kill.

•    But he wants the galaxy to fear him, especially the Resistance, so when he goes on missions or battles he makes sure to show his power and dominance.

•    He picks Resistance people randomly, men or women, it doesn’t matter. What matters is the looks of terror when he kidnaps someone.

•    He makes sure to show his sharp teeth before leaving with a hostage. So everyone has no doubt of the terrible destiny of his victim.

•    You’re an office working for the Resistance when your ship is attacked by the First Order.

•    Everyone panics because someone yells they saw Kylo Ren landing on the ship. Chaos overtakes the room and everyone is running and pushing each other.

•    Except you. You run to the main computer to transfer all the important files to your holopad and erase them from the computer.

•    Very brave for you but very stupid. At least it’s what Kylo thinks when he enters the room and finds you.

•    You’re turned with your back at him so at first, you don’t notice his presence. Kylo pokes your mind so you react but he finds a steel wall.

•    He insists but it’s useless, your mind is protected by a strong barrier. But it doesn’t matter, he’ll take care of breaking your mind later.

•    You’re almost done with the files but then a strong arm envelopes your waist and you know it. You’ve been captured by the vampire Kylo Ren.

•    “No!” you scream and fight against his hold. You kick your legs and hit him with your elbows but it’s useless. He’s too strong.

•    “Stop fighting your fate” he spits out and holds you tighter. You’re the first one to resist so much. Usually the other passed out or just cried.

•    He drags you across the ship and you don’t give up. Your eyes spark with hope when you see some fellow members of the Resistance but they refuse to look at you. They pretend you don’t exist, that Kylo isn’t dragging you to his ship.

•    “Cowards!” you yell at them. Kylo smirks, at least you two agree on something. Tired of you fighting he knocks you down and carries you to his ship.

•    You wake up tied to a metal bed. You look around and see you’re in a small room with black walls. You twist on the bed but the restraints are too tight, there’s no escape from this.

•    A tear drops down your eye, you just wanted to help the Resistance. Why did he choose you as your next victim?

•    “Don’t flatter yourself, you were the first Resistance scum I found” he says indifferently. This time he was able to see in your mind because you’re scared.

•    You lift your head and find him standing in front of you. “I’m not turning into your living blood bag!”

•    “We’ll see,” he says in a mocking tone. The door opens and a nurse enters the room carrying her equipment.

•    “What are you doing?”, your eyes bulge out in panic and you stir in the bed. The nurse doesn’t even look at you and pinches your forearm with a needle. The needle is connected to a plastic tube and a plastic bag.

•    “You don’t deserve my bite, don’t deserve I touch you,” Kylo says as you see how life is taking out of you. “I’m gonna keep you here so you see how I drink your blood until you’re dry”.

•    “That’s enough,” Kylo tells the nurse. He doesn’t wanna kill you so fast, fun is just beginning. The nurse takes out the needle and walks out, only leaving the blood bag with Kylo.

•    “Look at me, scum, look at me when I feed on your dirty blood” Kylo mocks and sorbs from the plastic bag. But with only a tiny sip, his mind goes blind, invaded by a white light. It’s like a shot of dopamine, for the second the high lasts he feels invincible. Strong. Powerful. He doesn’t have to pretend he’s all of that like he usually does.

•    He falls to the front on his knees and the bag spills on the floor. “No!” he roars and hurries to lick the blood from the floor like a thirsty man. He needs to feel like that again.

•    You can’t see what he’s doing but somethings must have wrong. He fainted at your side.

•    “Who are you?” he says. He’s standing again next to you. You jaw shivers in fear and you stay silent. “Who are you?” he repeats and grabs your face. “Leave me alone!” you sob and Kylo slaps you making you go unconscious.

•    You feel a soft surface under you but you’re too tired to open your eyes. A pair of lips begins to caress you. Kisses like feather are peppered on your face. You sigh at the pleasant feeling and the same lips are now in your mouth.

•    You move your arms and realize there’s someone on top of you. You hold to the huge body and the lips go down to your neck. A pair of sharpy canines nibble a vein on your neck and it makes you react.

•    Kylo isn’t ready for your reaction and you manage to push him aside. But he’s not giving up. “Get off of me” you say grinding your teeth. “You don’t understand. I need you to be reach my potential” he says and pins you against the mattress. His mouth is back on your neck and he opens it wide to bite you.

•    But something’s wrong. He can feel your fear, your anger, your disgust. And it pains him. He can’t take your blood this way.

•    What he doesn’t know is that as he felt your emotions, you felt his. You know that somehow you’re safe. For now.

•    As the days pass, Kylo offers you a peaceful place to stay: his quarters. He doesn’t threaten you, he doesn’t even dare to touch you. Just being close to you calms him. He can feel the blood pumping through your veins and it’s a lullaby that soothes him.

•    He doesn’t want you to think he’s a monster so he goes to a spare room to feed.

•    Little by little, you and him begin to talk. His your only company and oddly, you need him to feel human.

•    You learn that an ancient vampire, Snoke, turned him when he was only a teenager. But now he’s free from his control. Being himself the one who killed him.

•    “I can feel your burden” you whisper one night. Since he’s vampire, he doesn’t need much sleep. You found him looking at the stars. You hug from behind and is the first human touch he has received in centuries.

•    He turns around and see doubt in your face. He knows what you asking for. “I won’t kill anymore” he finally promises you.

•    Since that night, you and him become lovers. You still have a little conflict in your mind because this is the First Order. But Kylo keeps his promise and only feeds from bag supplies.

•    He likes to hold you while you sleep and imagine an immortal life together.

•    When you’re on your days, he eats you out all day. To the point you don’t need pads or tampons, he licks you cleaned.

•    One day, he’s kissing you, you two in the middle of a make-out session. He bites your lip and he tastes a little blood.

•    His grip becomes possessive and he groans, you observe how his pupils dilate and some color returns to his face.

•    You love him and don’t wanna deny him this. So you ask him to bite you.

•    “Are you sure?” he asks you. You trust him and you know he won’t suck all the blood out of your body. “I won’t hurt you” he tells you as he lays you in bed and moves your hair to leave your neck uncovered.

•    He puts a kiss on the vein before biting it. His two canines sinks down your skin and you cry.

•    But Kylo can’t stop. Not now that he has your delicious blood, directly from your skin, he feels like he’s flying. His mind elevate to another plane. Where there’s no pain, no darkness. Just you.

•    After the pain of being pierced passes, you arch your back in pleasure and hold his head as he sucks and feeds from you.

•    He feels he can go on forever but that mean he’d kill you. So he stops and half of his face is covered in blood.

•    “Are you okay?” he asks you and you nod. “Just a little dizzy” you say. You clean him a little with your thumb but he leans down to kiss you. He smears the blood on your face too.

•    He thinks you look like a vision from heaven like this and he can only wish that someday you accept to drink his blood so you become a vampire like him. Partners for eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man


End file.
